Every Breath of Me
by JCami-PastPresentFuture-88
Summary: Warning:1st F.F./story ever. On hiatus indefinitely
1. I Had A Bad Day

**Every Breath of Me- **_**I Had a Bad Day**_

Spencer POV

I cannot believe I overslept this morning. Okay I can, but who can blame me for wanting to stay up until three in the morning talking to Tyler and I can't control sleeping for 4 hours dreaming about him holding me in his lean but strong, staring into his grey blue eyes, twisting the black strands of hair on the back of his neck, while he moves some of my hair out of my face and leans in to kiss me… to bad. As if over sleeping wasn't bad enough my cheerleading uniform never made it from the washer to dryer.

* * *

><p>By the time I get to school, in my semi damp uniform, I'm already an hour probably would've been less if I didn't stop at Starbucks for an ice coffee. As I get out of my car and walk towards the main office I notice how deserted the court yard and hallways look, which is nice because usually I'm getting bumped by some idiot. I walk into the main office to ask the secretary for a late pa… damn…Ms. Anderson.<p>

Just my luck she's hated me ever since last year when Madison and I convinced some freshman girls that to become a cheerleader they needed to spend the whole day cheering for everyone that passes the main office. Also, we told them that all the staff knew and would try to break them like tourist try to do with the Buckingham Palace guards. I felt bad because they all got a week detention for skipping class but Mads and I got way worse and it was really funny.

"Ms. Carlin I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence. Wish to explain why you are late?" she said wiping me from my hilarious memory.

"Good morning Ms. Anderson. I'm sorry…um… I …uh…had car trouble. Can I have a late pass for math?" I ask unconfidently know she'll probably say no. I should've just said I was late because I was too busy fantasizing about my boyfriend to hear they alarm go off.

"Sure thing, I'll get you one and fill it out" she says in a creepily nice tone

"Really?" I reply in a sheepish surprise

"Here you go. Now get to class." She say handing me the slip with a big smile on her face. Why does she have a big smile on her face? I look down at me hands realizing there's another slip behind the late pass that reads 'Monday Detention Rm. 108' I knew she hated me "Damn" I turn around to look at her angrily and confused. Her smile had grown larger

"Watch your language. And next time you're are running late you probably shouldn't stop for coffee or if you do get one for me and I let you go." She laughs at her attempt of humor while pointing to the ice coffee still in my hand. I just turn and leave with late pass and detention slip and ice coffee in hand. My day can't get any worse ca…

"FUCK!" I scream as I'm falling to the ground my coffee is flying out of my hand and above my head. SPLAT "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELI -" I start to scream, while standing up, before the chick that collide into me and knocked me over interrupted

"I am so sorry I didn't mean-" she say sheepishly before I cut her back off

"Forget it, I don't need to waste my time listening to some nobody freak that doesn't know how to walk" I say in the bitchiest tone I had, before grabbing my bag and storming off to the bathroom.

Not once did I look at the girl that caused my ice coffee to end up in my hair.

* * *

><p>Instead of going to my morning classes I went to the girls locker room and got the emergency shampoo and conditioner Madison keeps in her locker and wash the coffee dripping from my hair… It takes 4 repeats to completely get rid of the coffee smell.<p>

I dried off and ducked out of the locker room before 3rd period gym started. Usually I would have gone to art and had Chelsea and/or Carmen cheer me up, but Carmen was home sick with mono she got while hooking-up with some chick at _Grey_ and Chelsea was in the middle of working on the memorial for Clay and the other students that died last year at prom. SoI walk towards the parking lot and hide in my car hoping to hid out until lunch.

After sitting in my car for a couple minutes twiddling my thumbs I turn on my car radio. I burst out laughing at the song before singing along:

_You're faking a smile with the coffee you go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Because you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_Will you need a blue sky holiday?_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_(Oooh.. a holiday..)_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be well oh that strong_

_And I'm not wrong (yeah...)_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_

_Oh you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You've seen what you like_

_And how does it feel for one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

I belt the last few lines smiling at the truth in the lyrics and the irony of hearing it during my _bad day._ I decided to get out of my car and head to lunch, continuing to hum the song.

* * *

><p>I walk to the usual table in the court yard, after buying a salad and mango peach water in the café, Madison, Aiden, &amp; Ty are already sitting down with the other cheerleaders and basketball players.<p>

As I walk closer to the table Ty spots me out of the corner of his eyes causing him to kick a JV player out of the seat next to him so I can sit there. After the boy moves, Ty eyes meet mine and his gray blue eyes and genuine smile fill me with content.

"Hey Mads, Aid, Ty" I say smiling back at Ty

Madison and Aiden give a collective "Hey" before going back to their conversation and I turn to face Tyler.

"Hey, Baby-" he say kissing my check near the corner of my mouth before asking "What happened to you this morning?" referring to my daily morning visit at his locker before he walks me to my first class. Noticing my smile fade a little bit he rephrases his question "I mean is everything alright? Did something happen?"

"I've had a bad day but I'm fine now." I say trying not to start laughing at my sudden urge to start singing _Bad Day_ again.

"I'm sorry Spence, want to talk about it babe?" He says actually interested in what I have to say unlike any of my exs.

"Not really it's kind of long and I kind of like to forget it but thanks for the concern." I say, then I remember this morning's events and turn to Madison and Aiden "Hey Mads" nothing. God they look seconds away from jumping each other and making out on the table. I love them both separately but together they go off into to their private world of flirting and sex. "Madison, can you stop eye fucking Aiden long enough to look at me?" I say loud enough to get her and apparently everybody else's attention at the table. The whole table erupted with laughter while Madison and Aiden sneer at me.

"What?" crap add a pissed Madison to the _Bad _Day list… wait is she smil-"Geez Spence, I'm just messing with you why so serious. And to answer your question: yes I can stop eye fucking Aid long enough to look at you." Cue more laughter from everyone except Aiden who is a few shades redder in the checks

"Sorry, I just wanted to let you know I got detention Monday so I won't be at practice is that ok with you queen bee?" I tease back for messing with me

"No problem we're not doing much just working on the routine from yesterday and real funny. What did you get detention for anyways? Where you and Ty caught dry humping in the library Again?" she laughs. What The Hell! how did she know we got caught I never told her. "Sorry Spence, Ty told Aid and he told me"

I glare at Ty who's sporting a sheepish smile "Asshole" is all I choke out before getting up and leaving _Bad Day_ playing in my head again as I walk to my locker to take out my books for my creative writing class.

As I reach to open my locker I feel a familiar tender touch on my shoulder "Spencer, I'm really-"

"I can't talk now I have to get to class" I tell him continuing to open my locker and get my books."

"Ok, do you think we can talk after school then before my game tonight?" he asks with a regretful but hopeful smile.

"Whatever, meet me by my car, see yah" I say, after shutting my locker, before turning and walking to class.


	2. The Project

**Every Breath of Me**- _The Project_

Ashley POV

God why do I still go to school I should just drop out and get my GED or something. King High School, lucky high school number 7 my ass. If it wasn't for my 'long lost sister', Kyla I Christine would have just sent me to another boarding school where I tend to have every girl wrapped around my finger with in the first month(figuratively speaking…mostly)… until they kick me out like the last school. So I got a little buzzed and puked on the Dean of students that's no reason to kick me out, especially since I offered to pay for her office to be refurnished if she let me stay… whatever it's her lost.

I just wish I were anywhere but here. This is my third day at this school and I have yet to make any friends. In fact, the first time someone besides my sister has voluntarily talked to me was this morning. I had accidentally walked… well slammed into this blonde girl on my way into the main office and even though I caught myself she fell backwards and her coffee somehow landed on her head. I tried to apologize but she cut me off, yelled then stormed off. I would have gone and see if she needed any help and for some reason I really wanted to but I had to get out of the AP class they put me in.

* * *

><p>I saw the blonde girl again at her locker near the end lunch and I started walk over to her and apologize but I stopped and turned when a tall slender person with black hair wear and a school basketball jersey on ran up behind her. Her body seemed to tense a little before relaxing under his touch. I wanted to stay to listen in and try to figure out whom he was but the bell signaling the end of lunch starts ringing and I have no idea where my new class is so I leave.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank god, I finally found the classroom… I think "Excuse me is this creative writing with Mrs.-" I look down at the class transfer sheet<p>

She interjects my search "It's Ruth, Just Ms. Ruth and who would you be?" she ask nicely to my surprise. Most teachers chew me out for being late.

"Um…I'm Ashley Davies, I was transferred into this class this morning," I say before adding, "I'm sorry I'm late. This is only my third day here and I'm still figuring out my way around."

"That's quite alright Ms. Davies and welcome to my class. Just take a seat for now and after class I'll provided you with the information about my class and answer any questions you might have." God I love this teacher she's way better than the half-dead, sweater vest wearing, mono-tone speaking guy they had teaching creative writing at my last school. I turn to see that the classroom had tables for two people with every table filled except for one. "There's an open seat next to Ms. Carlin in the back. Hurry up and take your seat so I can explain the class project worth thirty percent of your final grade."

* * *

><p><span>Spencer POV<span>

"Spencer Carlin?" Ms. Ruth ask

"Here" I raise me hand before ignoring the rest of roll call to take out my phone and text Carmen.

**Hey chica how are you feeling? i wish you were here today 3**

_Hey Spence, I'm doing better went to doc today and they said I can come back Monday. How are you feeling this Friday afternoon? Is everything ok?_

**That's good news. Crappy & suckish. Absolutely not.**

_I'm sorry Spence what happened._

**Overslept. Wet uniform. Detention slip. Walking collision+ ice coffee in hair. Singing **_Bad Day_**= felt better. Found out Ty told every1 a/b library incident.**

_Let us see if I got this: Dreaming a/b Ty. Glen turn for laundry duty. Mrs. Anderson. Who?. Raimsomblmfao. What an ass do you want me to kick his face in because I totally will?_

Wow, it's somewhat scary that I just met Carmen this summer through Chelsea and she already can decipher my text better than my other friends can.

**Idk who I bitched her out and left without even looking at her. Raimsomblmfao? No its ok I'm going to talk to him b4 the game.**

_That sucks. Rolling around in my sheets on my bed laughing my fucking ass off man I hoped you come to your senses and realize you want to be with me ;) _

**Lol, wow. In your dreams, I already told you I don't like girls like that but if I ever switch sides, you'll be the 1****st**** to know. (Don't hold your breath). Creative writing time g2g**

_Yep you're in my dreams every night. Ok ttyl Carlin hope your day gets better._

I'm about to respond thanks when I hear a familiar voice and look up "…I'm Ashley Davies…" You have to be fucking kidding me it's the same girl that ran me over this morning. She had long brown curly hair and was wear black leather boots, a jean mini skirt, and a pink top that cuts off revealing her stomach. "There's an open seat next to Ms. Carlin in the back…" wow I think I zoned out for a second there. That was weird. Looking around I notice the only empty seat is next to me and Ashley is walking right towards me.

"Hi…uh... sorry for this morning" she whispers as she sits down next not me

"Like I said forget it." I whisper back my voice harsher than expected

* * *

><p><span>Ashley POV<span>

"Okay class, as most of you may know, half way through every year I assign a creative writing project that will be worth a third of your grade. This project has always been a personal individual project but this year I decided to have you work with a partner." I try not to laugh when then whole class groans before they start chatting across the room choosing who they want to work with "Now before you get ahead of your selves, I've decided that your partner will be whoever you're sitting next to" I turn and look at the unhappy blonde girl sitting next to me. "Your project is- Yes, Ashley" crap everyone is staring at me including this Carlin girl, who has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen "Ms. Davies did you have a question?"

What? Oh, "Oh yeah I was wondering if it would be possible to switch partners? I don't think neither of us will feel all that comfortable working together."

"No, I'm sorry Ashley but partners are final you and Spencer will just have to work out your issues on your own time a fail the year." So Spencer's her name Spencer Carlin, I like it, it suites her at least it looks like it.

"Now as I was saying your project is simply to learn everything there is to know about your partner there past, present, and dreams for the future. After you have this information you are to use any form of writing to tell their story, but I don't want she was born 1992 and she likes corn…No I want you to create a character and tell a fictional story based off the information they give you… If you write a poem or song shorter than 15 minutes long then you must write multiple different poems and all songs must be recorded or played live by you or someone else." I look over at Spencer and a million song lyrics are shouting through my head about her eye alone.

"If you write a play or movie script I expect to see the at least 3 scenes on a blank DVD or cd. Lastly, if you're writing a fairytale or folk tale no ripping off of the Brother Grimm fairytales. If you don't know what those are Google it." I laugh at her using Google as a verb. Then the bell rings and before I go talk to Ms. Ruth I feel a tug on my arm spinning me around. The touch is light, quick but for some reason made me feel warmer, and my heart race a little.

"Look I'm sorry about being a bitch to you today. I think we can both agree to forget about today and move on. Anyway I got to go but here's my number," she hands me a ripped piece of notebook paper. "Call me this weekend so we can get together and work on this project. Okay?" did she just give me her number? Moreover, I think she blushed. I look up to say okay but she's already gone.


	3. An Argument, A Game, & A Late Night Call

**Every Breath of Me**- _An Argument, A Game, and A Late Night Call: part 1_

Spencer POV

Finally, school is over, now I wish the day would just be over so I could go home and sleep but I can't. If I go home, I won't make it back to school in time for the game… I know I'll take a power nap in my car then go get a coff- on second thought make that a red bull.

As I walk towards my car I see Ty leaning against my door. Crap, I forgot I told him to meet me at my car. Great I just know this is going to blow up.

"Hey" He says trying to gage my reaction

"Hey Ty" I'm too tired to argue right now but he's probably going to say something stupid like he ALWAYS does.

"Look Spence," he grabs my shoulder and looks me in the eye "baby I never meant to humiliate you or make your bad day worst. I'm sorry I thought us getting caught was sort of funny and besides all I did was tell my best friend, just like you told your best friend, Carmen" God I just knew he was going to say something stupid. I shrug his hands off my shoulders and step back.

"I'm not in the mood to fight Tyler," A hopeful smile crosses his face " so I'm going to lay it out how I see it, then you will move away from my car, so I can take care of some plans before the game. Okay?" Silence. "First, you said you didn't mean to humiliate me or make my bad day worst, but you did. Second, I'm glad to know that you think it's funny when I look like an easy cheer skank." Ok the first too points weren't all that strong but I don't need to make sense right now.

"Third your 'Best Friend" is Aiden and everyone knows Madison has been whipping him around since Sophomore year and tells her everything and even though I love her we both know she doesn't know when to shut up. Lastly," he tries to stop me because the elevated volume of my voice had begun to draw a crowd, but I didn't care, I'm tired, frustrated, upset, and angry and he's the only one I can really take it out on.

"LASTLY, never bring one of my friends in to an argument again especially Carmen because she has nothing to do with this and you've been nothing but a jealous, insecure, little prick ever since you found out she was into girls and I'm tired of it. Now move out of my before I get tired of you too." He opens his mouth to say something but stops and I see his fall as he turns to walk away past the cheering and laughing crowd. Seriously, the people at this school have no lives.

I ignore the crowed as I get into my car, slam the door, put my face in my hands, and lean against the steering wheel. *buzz* *buzz* what? Oh my cell someone just texted me. I really want to ignore it but I have to check to make sure it's not my parents, Chelsea or Carmen wanting me to pick her up something. Ok that's weird it say 'Unknown'

_Hi it's Ashley I know you wanted me to call text you a/b the project but I just saw what happened and I was wondering if you are ok? _

**It's ok & I'm fine thanks for asking. Speaking of the project I was thinking we can get together tomorrow mid-afternoon or you can come over after church on Sunday but know my dad will force you to stay for dinner**

_Hahaha ok if you say so & I have to make sure I don't have any plans but I'll call you tonight to let you know. Btw nice change of subject :P_

**Ok ttyl :)**

Great now I think I'm getting sick, but stomach hurts and I'm starting to feel warm.

* * *

><p><span>Ashley POV<span>

This week definitely wasn't one of my best and I wish I was home right now underneath my covers listening to music and forgetting the world but no I'm at a basketball game. Why you might ask I am at a basketball game is simple. Kyla. She forced me to take her to meet up with a girl she meets in art class, Chelsea or something.

I resisted at first I never was one for school spirit but then Kyla reminded me that male sport teams had cheerleaders I could watch. I just laughed because cheerleaders aren't my thing but then I remembered Spencer was a cheerleader and the possibility of seeing her again lifted me much like my music does.

As Kyla and I get closer to the packed gym I begin to regret my decision to come.

"Hey Kyla I think I'm just going to grab a drink from the concession stand and wait in the car." I say pulling my wallet out of my bag and heading towards concessions

"No Ash. You are coming with me. You are going to meet my new friend. Then you are going to have fun." She commands while dragging me into the gym.

"Oh you want me to have fun then grab your friend and we could all go to the club and have so much fun we don't remember it in morning." I'm only joking because that's how we usually spend our Friday nights together.

"Ashley." She strained

"Relax Kyla I'm only messing with you. I'll sit with you and this Chelsea girl and try to enjoy myself."

"Ok there she is… Please be nice and don't throw a hissy fit." That earned her a punch in the arm.

Chelsea has dark brown curly locks of hair, the perfect smile, and a natural glow about her. Moreover, she is like the nicest person I have ever met and I've meet many people. I wonder why she hanging out with Kyla "So Chelsea why are you hanging out with my sister? If you don't mind me asking."

"Ash" Kyla deadpans, while Chelsea just laughed and replied, "Well honestly I probably wouldn't have said more than 'hi' to your sister not because she's new or mean just I'm not really social lately. Anyways we had a new assignment in art class that involved drawing a partner. My two friends I usually work with didn't show up to class and Kyla here just stood up walked over to me and started making poses and asking which one I liked best. I couldn't help but laugh and asked if she wanted to work with me. Then she sat with me at lunch b/c my friend Carmen was out sick today."

"Aww Kyla, embracing the Davies charm and cockiness I see." She swats my arm. "Owww that hurt," I teased "so I have another question," Chelsea looks at me waiting for a question "If you aren't that social lately why are we at a basketball game?"

"Well you see that cheerleader with the blonde hair right there," I followed her finger and smiled when I saw Spencer on the bench "yeah well her family is now my family." She's rubbing her stomach…what… Ohhh. "So I usually come to the games to support her and her brother, Glen, who sometimes comes to help coach."

"You mean we usually come to the games."


	4. A Game & A Late Night Call

**Every Breath of Me-** _An Argument, A Game, and A Late Night Call: part 2_

Ashley POV

_"You mean we usually come to the games."_ I turn my attention from Chelsea to see a short girl with long dark hair pulled into a ponytail, bangs covering her forehead while wear a green t-shirt with a toy soldier silhouettes design and jeans, was standing behind me. "Wow I'm sick for 2 weeks and you go and replace me." The girl jokes

"Ha-ha no, girls this is my friend, Carmen I was telling about." Chelsea turned her attention towards Carmen "and this is Kyla and her sister Ashley, they just transferred to Kings High a few days ago."

"Oh really, well hi Kyla, Ashley. It's just like you Chels to be a one women welcoming committee." Carmen laughs

"Well if you didn't get mono and Spencer didn't decide to ditch me during art, I probably wouldn't have ever talked to these two," Chelsea looks between Kyla and me "So I guess I owe you two a thank you."

"Yeah I know I'm amazing and you're welcome Chels." Carmen teases, "so have either of you met Spencer yet?"

"Nop-" Kyla gets cut off by a loud noise

*Buzzzzzzzzz* oh thank god the game is over. As I stand up to leave Kyla grabs my arm.

"Where are you going Ash?" Kyla ask

Isn't it obvious "Um… I'm going to the car like everyone else because the game is over." All three of them start to laugh along with a few nosey people around us. "What's so funny?" Please someone explain because I really don't get it.

"Ash, It's only half-time, everyone is leaving to go to concessions and restrooms." She explains as if I'm 6 years old "we still have another thirty minutes to an hour or so."

Really, why are so many people here. I don't see the fun in watching a bunch of boys running around getting all sweaty throwing and fighting over a ball.

"Well, I'm bored so I'm going to wait in the car or go do something, you can call me when the game is over." I say

"I can come with you if you want some company. I could care less about basketball, I've never had an interest in watching guys pass an orange ball around." Wow sounds familiar

"Um… sure, if you really want?" I really don't care as long as long as I can leave

"Yeah I want to." She smiles at me "Hey Chels do you think you could give Kyla a ride home?" Carmen asks

"Yeah I can give Kyla ok with that," Kyla nods her head in agreement "you two girls go have some fun," we stand to leave as the third period or block or whatever starts "but not too much fun." Chelsea says loud enough for Carmen and me to hear.

I wonder what she thinks is going to happen.

* * *

><p><span>Spencer POV<span>

Oh god finally, I'm in the comfort of my own bed. Today has been bad. OK maybe it wasn't that bad, but maybe I just needed a day to be a bitch and say whatever I wanted and what I need to say. Especially with Ty because honestly I didn't care if he told people what we did but I am mad that he didn't at least give me a heads up that he told anyone. I also meant the part about involving my friends into our fights but he does it all the time. Even though I know I overreacted a little , I'm not going to apologize and end this argument because I'm always the one to cave 1st and make peace but I can't do it anymore, especially this time, no matter how badly the team loses because he's off his game.

As for Ashley she just met me on the wrong day at the wrong time. Speaking of Ashley I saw her at the game tonight sitting with Chels, some girl I don't know, and Carmen. I wasn't surprised Carmen showed up she probably would've should up last week if she had the ability to move. The weird part that I don't get was that she left at the beginning of the third quarter with Carmen. Maybe Carmen started to feel sick and Ashley offered to-

"Oh No… You say goodbye and I say Hello. Hello, Hello, I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello. Hello, Hello, I don't know why you say goodbye, I say-"

"Hello" I try not to burst out laughing like I always do . God I love my ringtone

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" a quiet voice ask in case I was sleeping. I turn the phone over to check the caller I.D. 'Ashley.'

"No you're fine Ash. I was just lying down thinking" I can't believe I just called her Ash. I hope she doesn't mind.

"Thinking of anything interesting?" she asks

"Not really just my day, which reminds me," I take a deep breath "I'm sorry about a cold stand-offish bitch to you this morning and in class I just-"

"It's ok Spencer, you don't have to apologize. If anything I should apologize again, I am the one that caused your coffee to become your new hair product."

I laugh and she does a little too

"Yeah you did." I tease

"Hey," she mock gasp, "anyways I was calling about getting together this weekend, I can't do tomorrow, well this afternoon but I'm completely free Sunday."

"That works out great because now I can sleep all day." I say over a yawn

"Wow you sound exhausted I'll let get your sleep, Good night Spence"

"Night Ash" I say before she hangs up and I blissfully drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Song in this chapter<br>__"Hello Goodbye"~ The Beatles_


	5. Saturday

I just want to thank you for the views and the reviews. Also, I apologize for the delay and for anyone who's intrested i'll post updates in my blog as to when my next post will be along with a couple of hints as to what might happen. (the link to my blog is in my profile)  
><strong>Warning: <strong>I consider this a '_filler'_ chapter  
><strong>*******************************************************************************************************<br>****Every Breath of Me-**_Saturday_

Ashley POV

That was the best night sleep I have had since moving back here. Now all I need is a little music to wake me up.

_Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it  
><em>_Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
><em>_No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
><em>_Gimme the number  
><em>_But make sure you call before you leave_

YES! I love this song; I made up a whole dance to this for a talent show at my third boarding school. I'll just say it's the reason a fourth school was needed.

* * *

><p><span>Kyla POV<span>

Ok it is past noon Ash has to be up by now. Ok I hear music "Ash?" I call while knocking on her door, "Ash?" I try again… nothing and she wonders why I always just walk- OH MY GOD!

"I know you like me (_I know you like me_)  
>I know you do (<em>I know you do<em>)  
>That's why whenever I come around<br>She's all over you (_she's all over you_)  
>I know you want it (<em>I know you want it<em>)  
>It's easy to see (<em>it's easy to see<em>)  
>And in the back of your mind<br>I know you should be on with me (_babe_)"

I wonder how long it will take her to notice me. Damn I wish I had my camera right now.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?<br>Don't cha?  
>Don't cha?<br>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?<br>Don't cha?  
>Don't cha?"<p>

Ok I have to end this "I didn't know Carmen had a girlfriend" I say trying not to burst into laughter as my presence register causing her to fall over the back of the couch.

"Um… uh… what…" She asks still shocked "What are you doing my room?"

"I came to ask you if you wanted to go to this club I heard about called Ego."

"Why don't you try knocking next time?" She say trying to act like nothing happened

"I did knock twice and I screamed you name but you didn't answer, so I just walked in. and stop acting mad because 'I know you like me'." I mock while trying to imitate her dance move

"Ha-ha, really funny Kyla"

"Sorry couldn't resist. So did you want to go to Ego tonight?" I ask not wanting to make Ashley actually angry

Oops Too late. "Whatever, anything else?" She says in her 'say one more thing to piss me off & I'll cut you in your sleep' tone.

"Well, unless you want to tell me what happened with you and Carmen last night I'll just go?"

"Nothing happened so you can go" I look at her in disbelief "go now" I leave laughing in disbelief that nothing happened and remembering the private concert I just got from Ashley.

* * *

><p><span>Spencer POV<span>

ugh who's ponding something "Spencer!" my Glen shouts ugh why can't people just let me sleep-in. what time is it any ways? Wow, I must have been sleepier than I thought because my clock reads 4:30 p.m. great now the ponding is louder… oh my door

"Spence?" I barely hear a familiar voice whisper through the door. If I wasn't just waking up, I would have locked my door and told him to leave. Instead, I sit up in my bed, grab and put on the hoodie lying at the end of my bed and take a deep breath.

"Come in Ty" I say ready to get past this drama. He opens the door slowly and cautiously. What, does he think I'm hiding behind the door waiting to attack?

"Hey Spence" he walks in keeping his eyes on the floor the whole time, as he sits on the edge of my bed. I open my mouth to respond but he continues to speak "um… I have something to say and I need to get it all out before I lose the little resolve I have." He still hasn't looked at me once.

"Spence, I'm sorry I was an asshole yesterday and a jackass for telling Aiden. It's just we've been dating for just as long as Madison and Aiden and he was bragging about how many times him and Madison have done it and when I told him we were waiting until you were ready he gave me a hard time. So to get him off my back I told him about the library. I realize now that what I did was selfish and wrong and I'm sorry." He finishes and waits for a response still staring at the floor

"Is that all?" he looks at me for the first time, sporting a confused face. Then I remember he can't read my mind "Ty," I sigh, "it wasn't that you told Aiden that made me mad it was the fact that you didn't tell me you told him. Also, we've been arguing a lot lately and always bring my friends into the argument, mainly Carmen. What's your issue with her; she has never said or done anything to you."

"Are you serious Spence?" does he expect me to answer "I never even insulted her yesterday, I just stated a fact and besides even if I did I would have good reasons to."

"Why do you think that?

"Because I she spends more time with you than I do and you tell her more than you tell me"

"Ty, that's called a best friend" wow he really is stupid sometimes

"So you ki-,"the anger that was building in his eyes disappears "never mind I don't want to fight any more I just want to go back to how things were before all the arguing

I wonder what he was going to say. I really want to ask but prying will probably lead to another fight and one thing we seem to agree on is being tired of the arguing.

"I hope you're both decent" Glen says as he opens my door with one hand while the other covered his eyes in case we weren't

"What do you want Glen? And please take your hand off your face we were just talking"

He lowers his hand "Dad sent me up here to see if Tyler was staying for dinner"

"Uh…" Ty looks at me to answer

"Actually, I think Ty was just leaving" he looks at me puzzled "we can finish our conversation tonight" he gets the hint that I need sometime and he stands to leave

"Call me" he says as he walks past Glen, who follows him out of my room

For once, I'm actually happy Glen interrupted. I can't believe I almost dropped another argument with Ty without resolving anything. Anyways I should probably get my homework done so I have time to focus on Ashley…and our project.

* * *

><p><span>Ashley POV<span>

"Kyla! Hurry Up!" I shout from the bottom of the stairs, "Come on Kyla, the cab is here" she always takes a long time to get ready it's so annoying "Kyla!"

"Will you relax the alcohol and hot girls will still be there when we get there" she teases

"Shut up Kyla, Let's go"

When we pull up to the club, there's loud music playing and people lined up around the block. Usually I have to flirt with the bouncer to lets us cut everyone and let us in but apparently we were on the list.

"Kyla," I shout over the music "how did we end up on the list?"

"how do you think, I called ahead and told them the daughters of the Late Great Raife Davies were looking for a place to party tonight" She shouts back "I also got us access to the VIP room. Just follow me." Kyla grabs my hand and leads me past the crowded dance floor and through a thick curtain.

I look around the room noticing the sea hotness sitting on plush red leather couches as Kyla finds us a couple of seats. After taking in the VIP area I decide to go get us our usual drinks and dozen shots combo and bring them back to the VIP lounge…well actually I got some guy to carry them for me.

Kyla wastes no time in grabbing her first shot and I'm quick to follow. After throwing back our last shot, we grab our drinks and head to the dance floor. "To a great night" Kyla shouts as she raises her glass. I stop dancing, cling my glass with hers, and down the rest of my drink. When I start to dance again, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Song(s) in this chapter:<br>_****_  
><em>**_"Don't Cha"~ Pussycat Dolls_

**Hoped you paid attention :)**


	6. The Touch

**Every Breath of Me- **_**The Touch**_

Ashley POV

I hear a door close and begin to open my eyes. A headache immediately rushes to my head, followed by confusion. Where am I? oh… I'm in my room. How did I get here? What happened last night? Where are my clothes?

I observing my room when another door closes, this time the front door. Uhggg why can't I remember what happened last night?

*growl*growl* man I'm starving. I flop back on my bed and look up at my clock to see what time it is…12:30… hmm I wonder if Kyla's up? Maybe can make me…I mean us something to eat.

I get dressed and head for the door. *buzz*buzz* I walk back to my nightstand and pick up my phone… text from Spencer…I don't know why I have the biggest smile on my face.

_My fam. decided not 2 go out for brunch & i finished all my hmwk so u can come over earlier…if u want ~Spence_

I can't believe I forgot that I'm supposed to go to Spencer's house today to work on our project at 3

_We'll i'm just waking up & haven't eaten anything yet but I'll be there after~ Ash_

_Wow just waking up must have been a rough night_ I'd say especially since I can't remember it. _Anyways get ready and come over my dad made pancakes & there's plenty extra if you'd like. ~Spence_

_PANCAKES! Be there asap ~Ash _

I arrive at Spencer's house in 15 minutes… traffic was lighter than expected. I walk down a coble stone path to the front door and ring the door bell.

Fuck I can't get rid of this mixture of emotions. I'm excited because I get to hang with Spencer and Pancakes, but I'm also nervous because so far our limited personal interactions haven't been so great.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see the door open "Hi may I help you?" an older blonde women asked

"Yeah, I'm Ashley, I'm here to work on a school project with Spencer." I say

She gives me a look of confusion "Who's Spencer?" entering panic mode now

"Crap! I have the wrong house don't I?" I say while I lean back to check the address. Okay now I'm confused because I have the address Spencer gave me… why is this lady laughing at me

"Sorry I couldn't resist pulling your leg." She's still laughing "I'm Spencer's mom, Paula," She steps aside "please come in."

"Spencer you have company" Paula softly shouts to the back of the house before turning back towards me "So what class is this project for?"

Before I can answer I spot Spencer walking in "Mom…" wow and if I thought she looked hot in a cheerleading uniform she looks ea- "Hello. Earth to Ashley, anybody home" Spencer says waving a hand in my face and snapping me out of my thoughts

"Sorry, hi… um. I kind of zoned out there." I can feel my cheeks warm and deepen in color.

"I would say so." She slightly chuckles "Anyways you didn't miss much all I said was hi and asked if you were still hungry" I nod my head and rub my tummy causing Spencer and Paula to laugh. "Okay then lets head to the kitchen and get you something to eat then we can go upstairs to my room to work." Spencer smiles

Wow Spencer has a beautiful smile probably one of the best I have ever seen. Paula said something and left the foyer but I was too busy admiring Spencer's beautiful smile to hear. "What did she say?" I ask looking in the direction Paula left in.

Spencer shakes her head "Nothing, come on." She says walking away laughing. I follower her into the kitchen "there's pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and hash browns or you can make a sandwich or something" she says handing me a plate.

I may have put a little more food than I normally eat on the plate. Spencer speaks for the first time as I finish eating "You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry." I just shake my head in agreement "now that you're done we probably should start working on our project."

* * *

><p><span>Spencer POV<span>

Ok so we've been sitting in my room for at least half an hour now trying to figure out how to get started.

Out of nowhere Ashley jumps up from my desk chair and hops onto to my bed exclaiming "I Got it!"

"What?" I ask

"How about we just take turns telling each other small tidbits about ourselves."

"Ok you start"

"I was born right here in L.A.. Now you"

"I was born in Ohio."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we moved to L.A. when I was 3 so I don't remember much, I think you have to say two facts now"

"Fine, My dad is rock star Raife Davies" OH-MY-GOD "and I've been in boarding schools since I was 8, your turn"

"Wait I don't think this is working"

"Why? I already learned something about you?"

"Yeah but only because I elaborated…um I think we should pick a topic and have a normal conversation about it?"

"Sure what topic do you want to talk about?"

"How about families?"

"What about them?"

"just tell me about your family it must be cool to the daughter of Raife Davies?"

There's a sadness in her eyes "Sometimes it can be cool but most of the time it sucks."

"how so?"

"Well it was cool when he visited me and we would hangout but he's usually was on tour so I barely saw him until…" I see tears fall from her eyes.

I move closer to her on my bed "Ashley, are you ok?" now she's crying harder

She chokes out "I'm sorry" in between her sobs

"for what? What's wrong? Ashley, talk to me." I'm not the best at comforting people but I try my best. I move even closer to Ashley and I take hold of her hand which is resting on her knee. "I'm sorry we should have started with something lighter, like favorite color."

She smiles slightly and her breathing calms "No, you have nothing to be sorry for it's just this summer," she takes a deep breath "this summer my dad was in a car crash and…well…he almost didn't make it."

How could I be so dumb I remember seeing in the news, reports about Rafie Davies and how he was in a coma and needed life support. "Umm… is he ok now?" I ask tentatively hoping the answer is yes.

"He's doing better now, he's actually considering going back on tour, even though he can't walk…uhhh… do you think we can talk about your family for now?"

"Yeah, let me think you already met my mom, Paula, she's a surgeon and makes us go to church every Sunday but she's pretty cool. Then there's my dad, Arthur, he's just a social worker for at risk teens but everybody tells him he should quit and become a chef or a baker."

"Do you have any other siblings, Chelsea already told me a little about your brother, Glen at the game Friday"

"Yeah he's my oldest brother and dufuss of the family" She laughs " no but really he has a kind heart. He gave up a full ride basketball scholarship to Duke so he can stay close to home and continue working with a local youth group. My other brother is Clay, Chelsea's boyfriend. Actually that's him in the picture over there" I turn my attention to the family photo on my bookcase.

Ashley looks over at the photo and turns back with a raised eyebrow and a look of confusion spread across her face "we adopted when I was 6 and he's been the best brother I ever could've asked for"

"Hey!" Glen shrieks from my doorway "I resent that I'm an amazing big brother" cue eye-roll

"What do you want Glen?"

"I'm supposed to…" he finally notices Ashley and blatantly eyes her up and down "Who's your hot friend, Spence?" god he is such a pig

"Glen this is Ashley, Ashley-Missing Link" Glen stares at me "Now that we have that settle I going to ask again: what do you want?"

"Whatever, dad sent me up here to see if you wanted a snack break"

I look over at Ashley "Yeah sure I could use a break"

"Ok tell dad we'll be down in about 10"

Glen leaves and closes my door so I turn my attention back to Ashley "Sorry for my idiotic brother hitting on you"

"It's no problem, I'm used to being hit it." We both laugh

When the laughter slows I look down and notice my hand was still on top of hers from when I was trying to comfort her earlier "I'm sorry" I say quickly removing my hand and standing up.

Ashley freaks out more than me "Oh… umm…yeah…no…umm…lets go get some snacks" She says standing and walking past me but she stops before leaving my room and turns back towards me "Oh yeah, blue"

"What?" Blue? Blue what?

All she says is "my favorite color" as she disappears from my doorway and walks down stairs. I follow her out the door laughing and relieved she was able to defuse the major obvious tension that was forming.

* * *

><p><span>Ashley POV<span>

We spent about an hour eating snacks and chatting with Spencer's dad, he's pretty amazing by the way. Anyway after snacks Spencer and I went back to work. So far the conversation has been pretty light. I learned her favorite color is purple and why and I also learned her birthday is in May. Now we're on the topic of friends.

"So Ash, tell me about your best friend."

"Well I don't really have one."

"Ok how about your close friends? Tell me about your close friends."

"Well I don't actually have any friends per se unless you count my Sister."

"None? Ever?"

" Well I'm not a loner, I've hung out with people that you could call friends but I never really got close enough or trusted anyone enough to open up to any of them." She looks confused, It's actually really cute "to be honest this afternoon was the first time being open with someone other than my sister Kyla."

"Really? So you trust me. I must be pretty amazing."

"You sound a little cocky Spence?" I teasingly ask

"Who? Me…Never." She says giving me a sly grin

"How about you tell me about your friends."

"Well my closes friends other than my brothers would have to be Madison, Aiden, Chelsea, Carmen, and Tyler."

"How did you become friends with them?"

"Well Carmen moved here from San Francisco at the end of last year and she has been my best friend since the first day we met. Chelsea on the other hand I started hanging out with when she started dating Clay."

"They're pretty cool as you know, I met them at the game on. How about your other friends."

"Madison's the head cheerleader, we've been friends since 3rd grade when we found out we liked the same show. Aiden's on the basketball team. I've been his friends since my brother and him played on the same team in itty bitty basketball league. Mads and Aid have been dating each other since sophomore year."

"Stereotypical high school couple." I laugh

"Yeah" She smiles "Lastly, there's Tyler we've dated on and off for the since freshman year."

"wow"

"Wow what?"

"Wow you didn't have a lot to say about your boyfriend."

"What else am I supposed to say"

"I don't know most girls I know never shut up about their boyfriends"

"Well I'm not most girls"

"Spencer it's time for Dinner!"

* * *

><p>Dinner with the Carlin's was weird, don't get me wrong I enjoyed the dinner I'm just not used to the whole sit down at a table with family and discuss my day thing. I think it went well I mean Glen wouldn't stop hitting on me and Paula gave me a funny look when I started eating… how was I supposed to know they say grace.<p>

*I'm a genie in a bottle…*

"Hello"

"Hey Ash" I love it when she calls me that

"Wow I think this is the first time you've called me"

"Yeah well this is the first time I needed to call you." She needs me. Wow, I knew I was hot but not this hot

"you need me?

She laughs "No I needed to call you, you left your notebook at my house." Ego boost officially deflated

"Oh… well it's kind of late, can you just bring it to school tomorrow and I'll get it from you then"

"Yeah sure. If you don't see me in the morning come find me at lunch in the quad."

"Ok see you tomorrow"

"See ya"

"Oh Spence, sweet dreams"

"Sweet dreams, Ash."

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't really sure on this chapter so tell me what you thought. Also I already started the next chapter but tell me what you think will happen next.<strong>


	7. Sir Aiden part 1

**_Sorry for the long wait I was going to post an extra long chapter but I didn't have half of it finished so this is the half that is done and part 2 which features a Spashley will hopefully be posted by the end of the week._**

**Every Breath of Me-_Sir __Aiden __part __1_**

Ashley POV

I didn't see Spencer this morning so now I'm on my way to the quad. It's weird I have yet to step foot in the quad since I've been here... and now I know why... walking in only mere seconds ago and I'm already on the ground after being trampled by some guys. Why do I always end up in collisions at this school?

"Sorry about that," I look up and see a tall, short-dark hair, green-eye guy offering me his hand to help me up "some of the guys around here are complete asses. Are you ok?" I was just going to shove him off but he seems sincere so I take his hand

"Thanks and yeah I'm ok" I say after standing up

As I'm brushing dirt off my jeans he talks again "By the way I'm Aiden"

"Yeah, you know Carlin?"

"Kind of… I'm Ashley… we're partners for a Creative Writing project. Actually I'm supposed to find and get something from her, do you know where she is?"

"Oh you're the new girl," I just nod "umm… yeah, just follow me I eat lunch with her?"

As we approach a table I see a girl shooting me daggers with her eyes but I ignore her when I see Spencer and a smile spreads across my face. That smile is short lived when I see that she's talking to a guy who her wrapped up in his arms.

"Who are you?" dagger girl ask with some hostility.

"Chillax this is Ashley, the new girl, I helped her up after some douche bags plowed her down."

"So what do you want?" I don't answer "Hello I'm talking to you. What, are you some kind of stalker or are you just a charity case?"

"Calm down Mads, no reason to take your jealous insecurities out on Ashley. Besides she's here to see me." Spencer looks at me with the best smile I've ever seen.

"Spence, you know this freak?" Madison aka Daggers aka Queen Bitch (QB for short)

I was go off on QB but Spencer beat me to it "Madison!" wow Spencer looks pissed "Get over yourself and your little jealous fit you're having and shut it because Ashley never did anything to you." Did she just stand up for me?

"Anyways," she turns her attention back to me again and the anger in her beautiful blue eyes quickly softens "here is your notebook Ashley." I snap out of my thoughts and grab the offered notebook before turning to leave. "Wait Ash, do you want to eat lunch with us? There's room next to me."

There goes Dagger eyes again "Thanks for the offer but as tempting as it sounds, Carmen offered" I think the guy glued to Spencer just sneered "for me to sit with her Chelsea and my sister today, but I'll see you in class tomorrow." I turn to leave before adding "oh and it was nice to meet you Aiden." I try not to laugh as QB jumps into Aiden's lap and is immediately shoved off.

I walk across the quad to the table where Carmen my sister and Chelsea are already seated. "Hey Ash what took you so long, lunch is half way over?"

"Um I had to make a detour to get my song notebook from Spencer?" I said placing the notebook in my bag.

"Oh well tha…WAIT… why did Spencer have your song notebook? You never let anyone read that book, not even me and I'm blood."

"One, I didn't let Spencer read my songs it fell out of my bag when we were working on the project yesterday and she was just returning it. Two, I always thought you were more of a crip, blue is more your color."

"Whatever you are so ridiculous some times." Kyla said shaking her head

"I think you mixed up your word definitions again. Ridiculous means absurd, check it's on Google. The word you are looking for is amazing or wonderful, remarkable, incredible, miraculous, mind-blowing, astounding, and stunning would have also suited."

"Geez you and your ego... Anyways Chelsea and Carmen back to catching me up on King High gossip."

I listen to bits and pieces of the conversation but for the most part I keep looking over at the table I turned down. The first time I looked over Aiden saw me and gave me an apologetic smile with one of those stupid bro-nods.

The next time QB saw me & shot here dagger eyes again while wrapping her arm around Aiden's shoulder and trying to seductively whisper something in his ear. I turn my attention back to listening to Carmen trying to hold in my laughter after seeing Aiden nonchalantly remove her arm from around his shoulder rejecting her again. They really don't act like a couple.

For some reason I tempted to look back one more time. My eyes immediately connect with Spencer's but neither of us turns away. I'm getting lost in her eyes and everything around us seem to be disappearing…almost

"Ash, what do think?" Kyla rips me away from…well I don't know exactly

"Huh...what do I think about what?"

"About me trying out for cheerleading today, there looking for replacements. Geez Ash have you even been listening." No

"Oh…umm…great…you'll do great"

"Thank you for the support Sis."

"No problem anytime. Anything else you want from me?"

"No Ash you can go back to whatever you were day dreaming about"

Ignoring Kyla I look back to see if Spencer is still looking but her and the guy I think was Tyler are gone

* * *

><p><span>Spencer POV <span>

Lunch today was weird. I don't know why I just had this tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach after Ashley came to the table. I think it was something I ate but like I said I don't know. I had Ty take me to the nurse around the end of lunch but the feeling left on the way there so he just walked me to my next class.

* * *

><p>God I love when Coach Michaels has early practice this year because he just asks Glen to run detention for him.<p>

"Hey big bro, how is the coolest, most amazing, best big brother in the world doing today" I to keep a straight face.

"Thanks for finally noticing my awesomeness but what do you want?" Maybe I was just a little too obvious

"I was wondering if you could let me out of detention so I could help Mads pick some girls to fill the twin's spots." The twin's, Lillian and Jillian's father ran off with some stripper or something this weekend so their mom is moving them in with her mother somewhere in Nevada.

"Nope you did the crime so now it's time to do the time" god he's so dumb sometimes

"Hmm…" I really don't like the smirk that just appeared on his face, "two weeks of laundry, 1 week of chores when I decide and…" Is he really pausing for dramatic effect "… and clean my room." eww eww eww eww ewwwwwww.

"Are you serious right now?" Glen nods yes and starts laughing. "Fine." Madison owes me big time for this.

"Really, man I would have settled for the laundry. Sucks for you see you at home sis." Now I remember why Clay's my favorite brother.

"See you at home and just so you know I'll have my _camera_ phone on when I get around to cleaning your room."

As I'm walking down the hall to get my practice uniform out of my car I can hear kids yelling at my brother telling him it isn't fair. I laugh all the way to the parking lot.

Oh hey there's Ashley I wonder if I should apologize for Madison and well… staring at her during lunch. I don't know why I was staring just like I don't know why I felt sick I just was and did. Oh there's Aiden on his motorcycle…wait why is Ashley getting on the back of Aiden's bike. That's weird they like just met today and they're already hanging… ugh why do I even care? Focus Spencer. Get to my car...grab gym bag... change in locker room... enter gym.

Ok now there's a pair of hands over my eyes "Hey sexy, guess who?" the familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Umm… I don't know… Miley Cyrus" I mock while earning a playful slap in the arm "relax no need for violence, I know it's you Carm."

"But did you really have to say Miley Cyrus. That's so mean I don't think I can be your friend anymore." I hope she doesn't plan on having a career as an actress because that was just horrible.

"Aww… will a hug make it all better."

"Yeah but a kiss will make it excellent"

"In your dreams"

"Yep every night"

"You're too much. I have to get to practice but you, me & coffee soon to catch up because we've barely talked since the basketball season started"

"Definitely!" I give her that hug then rush off to cheer practice

* * *

><p>"Spence you made it!" Madison yells as I walk into the gym<p>

"Yeah well I had to make a deal with a dufus but I'm here. Where is everyone?" I look around the gym and only see one other girl.

"Oh I let everyone out early and I videotaped a group routine of everyone that wanted to try out so you can check it out and help do cuts."

"Ok thanks. Who's the new girl?"

"Oh yeah that's Kyla Woods, she was so good I gave her one of the spots and was just teaching her some of the game routines. Kyla!" The short brunette turns in our direction and Madison waves her over.

"Yeah?"

"Kyla this is Spencer, co-captain."

"Oh so you're Spencer, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Well you've impressed me but Spencer is one of my most trusted friends. If you can't impress her then you can't be on the squad." I usually put on an intimidating stare to play along with her intimidation game but Madison kind of has to elbow me and whisper "Spencer!" to remind me. "So Spence if you don't mind hanging back and teach Kyla here the rest of the routine for Friday's game?"

"Sure Mads."

"Cool I have somewhere I got to be but I call you later Spence and good luck Kyla." Madison says backing away and grabbing her gym bag before running out of the gym doors.

* * *

><p><span>Ashley POV<span>

Finally the day is over School was so boring after lunch. Now I get to wait around for Kyla yippee. I know we save the environment or some shit by car pooling but if she's going to be doing this cheerleading…I got it I'm going to give her a car for Christmas. God how long have I've been waiting here… 2:40 so it's only been 10 minutes, seriously no way I'm waiting here until 4:30. I guess I can just go chill out at the Starbucks down the street so I don't waste gas going home and coming back.

Ok I don't think cars are supposed to smoke like that just by turning the key. Great my car won't start and now I'm stuck at school. "Hey Ashley, are you having car issues?" I turn around to see Aiden

"Yeah I don't know what happened I just turned the key and it started to smoke."

"Well I can give you a lift if you want?"

"Thanks but I think I'll just call triple A besides I have to wait for my sister to get done with cheerleading"

"Well you could do that or I can give you a lift now so you don't have to wait around, your sister can find a ride from someone on the squad and I could call my mechanic uncle to come fix the car."

"Really you would do that" Aiden nods yes "Why?"

"Because you seem like a cool girl and it's the least I could do after the way Madison treated you today"

"Ok thanks let me just text my sister."

"No problem, I'll go get my ride."

* * *

><p><span>Spencer POV<span>

"Wow that was amazing Kyla but can I ask you a question?" we just finished the routine and now we're packing up after taking a shower in the locker room

"Thank you and sure ask away."

"I'm just wondering why you're just now trying out?" she picks up her phone and starts going through… text it looks like.

"Well me and my half sister just moved back here so we can spend more time with our father and when I got here there were no…crap"

"What did something happen?"

"Yeah my sister was suppose to give me a ride home but I guess the car broke down so she got a ride home so now I'm stranded here with no way home…umm I know you don't really know me but maybe, do you think you can give me a lift home? I'll pay for gas money and-" I cut off her rambling

"Relax and take a breath. I can take you home I don't mind just as long as I can hang out for a little bit because I'm pooped." I say whipping invisible sweat off my forehead.

"Sure, lets go so we don't get in a car crash because you're obviously too '_pooped'_ to drive" Kyla jokes and I laugh leading her out of the gym towards my car.

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
><strong><em>Part 2 is coming soon I promise but let me know what you think pos. and neg.<em>**


	8. AN

So obviously I haven't updated the story in quite a while. I'm sorry to any one that has been waiting for an update because I'm taking a break from this story indefinitely. I know how the story will finish but I lost interest in finishing it, right now at least. Although I haven't been working on this story I have been working on a couple other ideas which has resulted in 4 new stories. Story titles and best summaries I can give are below.

1._**Can't Chose Love**_: Based on true events, Can't Chose Love is a combination of some of my earlier ideas where Spencer and Ashley meet under strange circumstances and try to resist the instantly strong connection the feel towards each other while exploring their new founded friendship. (CCL)

2.**_Meet on the Run:_** Inspired by a dream I had one night. While visiting family in L.A. a fight with Paula at a neighborhood party ends with Spencer running away. Along the way Spencer meets some new friends that help her have fun, discover her true self, and give her what she always wanted, Freedom. (MR)

3._**Pacific Village**_: Inspired by my family vacations. The last summer before high school ends Spencer and friends receive 2 cottages for the whole month of July. Constant partying and close quarters make it difficult to keep secrets and friendships and relationships alike will be tested. One thing for sure nobody's going home the same. (PV)

4. _**Camp Henry**__(working title)_: Inspired by my obsession with the idea of people being trapped somewhere, Ashley is forced to give up her February break fun and cheerleading competition to participate in a county wide event for an extra credit or she's off the squad permanently. The event encourages students from schools all over the county to associate with and get to know different groups of people while learning a life skill. This year the life skill is "Survival without Technology." Guess who is in Ashley's group? (CH) [Most likely to see first and soon]


End file.
